Electronic devices can be tested by bringing the electronic devices into contact with probes of a testing device, writing test signals through the probes to the electronic devices, and monitoring signals generated by the electronic devices. U.S. Pat. No. 5,736,850 discloses, in FIGS. 2A and 3, the placement of relays 216 in a test head 114 to switch electrical connections from an interface board 116 in the test head 11 between two test sites 310 on a probe card 218. The system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,736,850, however, has several disadvantages. For example, the relays 216 are located in the test head 114. As another, example, the system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,736,850 does not provide the capability of enhancing the resources of the tester 110. That is, the system (by relays 216) merely switches connections to and from the tester 110 between two different test sites 310. The system does not provide the capability of providing power, ground, and test signals generated by the tester 110 for testing one electronic device to a plurality of electronic devices. As yet another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,736,850 does not provide any disclosure or teaching regarding the use of relays in conjunction with a planned layout of or touchdown sequence to increase the efficiency of testing a plurality of electronic devices. The forgoing are but examples of disadvantages of the system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,736,850.
Some embodiments of the present invention address and overcome one or more of the forging disadvantages of U.S. Pat. No. 5,736,850. Other embodiments of the invention, however, may address other disadvantages not specifically identified or described above. Therefore, the present invention is not limited to any particular structure, method, function, feature, etc. that overcomes one or more of the disadvantages of U.S. Pat. No. 5,736,850 identified above.